hellokittyfandomcom-20200214-history
My Melody
My Melody (マイメロディ, Mai Merodī), frequently known for short as My Melo (マイメロ Mai Mero), Hello Kitty‘s best friend, is a white rabbit from the Japanese characterization company Sanrio. When she debuted, she was portraying Little Red Riding Hood in her version of the classic fairy tale. That is why she wears a red (or pink) hood that covers her ears, often having a bow or a flower on her right side. She is a very honest, good-natured girl. Her favorite food is almond pound cake. She was born on January 18th in the magical forest of Mariland located in London, the home to many of her friends. Family and Friends My Melody's younger brother Rhythm can be a little bit of a rascal, but she loves him dearly. Her mama enjoys doing crafts and loves baking cookies with her. Her gentle, strong papa must be where she gets her kind disposition. Her treasured hood was made just for her by her very knowledgeable grandma, while her grandpa loves adventures! She is best friends with Flat, a blue mouse who is a bit shy, and My Sweet Piano, a pink sheep who is soft, kind and girly. My Melody's former rival now girlfriend is Kuromi. My Melody has warm feelings for Kuromi, but Kuromi was inclined towards rivalry to look tough. Television Appearances My Melody appears as Hello Kitty’s best friend in the television series The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends. She doesn't have a mouth and her girlfriend Kuromi doesn't appear. Onegai My Melody is a television anime series starring My Melody. It included a crossover with Sanrio's Jewelpet. In Japan, it was noted as a special. Gallery My melody 1 photo sticker transparent overlay by mcjjang-d7rxlwi.png 18882264 1742800132400773 8102951159090321497 n.png 602237 609461695734628 555453969 n.png 16642.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image062.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image061.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image060.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image059.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image058.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image057.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image056.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image055.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image054.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image053.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image052.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image051.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image050.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image049.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image048.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image047.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image046.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image045.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image044.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image043.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image042.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image041.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image040.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image039.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image038.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image037.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image036.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image035.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image034.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image033.gif Sanrio_Characters_My_Melody_Image032.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image031.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image030.png (image in Infobox) Sanrio Characters My Melody Image028.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image027.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image026.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image025.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image024.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image023.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image022.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image021.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image020.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image019.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image018.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image017.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image016.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image015.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image014.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image013.gif Sanrio Characters My Melody Image012.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image011.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image010.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image009.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image008.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image007.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image006.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image005.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image004.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image003.jpg Sanrio Characters My Melody Image002.png Sanrio Characters My Melody Image001.png With Family and Friends Sanrio Characters Little Twin Stars--My Melody Image001.png|With Little Twin Stars Sanrio Characters My Melody--Chocho Image002.jpg|With Chocho Sanrio Characters My Melody--Chocho Image001.gif|With Chocho Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat--Mogura--Araiguma--Tori Image001.png|With Flat, Mogura, Araiguma, Tori 12654530 1225198594160932 2801838692144136962 n.png|With Flat, Risu, My Sweet Piano, Kuma Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat--Risu--My Sweet Piano Image003.jpg|With Flat, Risu, My Sweet Piano Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat--Risu--My Sweet Piano Image002.jpg|With Flat, Risu, My Sweet Piano Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat--Risu--My Sweet Piano Image001.jpg|With Flat, Risu, My Sweet Piano 18425296 1716800981667355 4039142255002853537 n.png|With Mama Sanrio Characters My Melody--Mama (My Melody) Image001.jpg|With Mama Sanrio Characters My Melody--Rhythm Image002.jpg|With Rhythm Sanrio Characters My Melody--Rhythm Image001.png|With Rhythm Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat--Chocho Image001.jpg|With Risu, Flat, Chocho Sanrio Characters My Melody--Zou Image001.png|With Zou Sanrio Characters My Sweet Piano--My Melody Image004.jpg|With My Sweet Piano Sanrio Characters My Sweet Piano--My Melody Image003.jpg|With My Sweet Piano Sanrio Characters My Sweet Piano--My Melody Image002.png|With My Sweet Piano Sanrio Characters My Sweet Piano--My Melody Image001.png|With My Sweet Piano 16730095 1609531502394304 5584593253452622555 n.jpg|With Flat Sanrio_Characters_My_Melody--Flat_Image010.jpg|With Flat Sanrio_Characters_My_Melody--Flat_Image009.jpg|With Flat Sanrio_Characters_My_Melody--Flat_Image008.jpg|With Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat Image007.png|With Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat Image006.png|With Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat Image005.png|With Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat Image004.png|With Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat Image003.gif|With Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat Image002.gif|With Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat Image001.jpg|With Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat Image009.png|With Risu, Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat Image008.png|With Risu, Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat Image007.png|With Risu, Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat Image006.png|With Risu, Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat Image005.png|With Risu, Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat Image004.png|With Risu, Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat Image003.png|With Risu, Flat Sanrio_Characters_My_Melody--Risu--Flat_Image002.jpg|With Risu, Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat Image001.png|With Risu, Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat--Tori Image001.jpg|With Risu, Flat, Tori Tumblr nme36qgyoW1s0s30po1 500.png|With My Sweet Piano, Flat, Tori Sanrio_Characters_My_Melody--Flat--Risu--Araiguma--My_Sweet_Piano--Kitsune--Kuma_Image001.jpg|With Flat, Risu, Araiguma, My Sweet Piano, Kitsune, Kuma Sanrio Characters My Sweet Piano--My Melody--Mogura Image001.gif|With My Sweet Piano, Mogura Sanrio Characters My Melody--Mama (My Melody)--My Sweet Piano--Flat Image001.png|With Mama, My Sweet Piano, Flat Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu Image001.png|With Risu Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat--Mogura Image001.png|With Risu, Flat, Mogura Sanrio Characters My Melody--Flat--Mogura Image001.png|With Flat, Mogura Sanrio Characters My Melody--Risu--Flat--The Duck Family Image001.png|With Risu, Flat, The Duck Family Sanrio Characters My Melody--Rhythm--Chocho Image001.jpg|With Rhythm, Chocho Sanrio Characters My Melody--Tori Image001.png|With Tori Sanrio Characters Little Twin Stars--My Melody--Hello Kitty--Dear Daniel--Patty & Jimmy Image001.png|With Little Twin Stars, Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, Patty & Jimmy Sanrio Characters Keroppi--My Melody--Chococat--Pompompurin--Hello Kitty--Christmas Image001.png|With Keroppi, Chococat, Pompompurin, Hello Kitty (Christmas) Sanrio_Characters_My_Melody--Flat--Risu--Araiguma--Kangaroo--Zou_Image001.jpg|With Flat, Risu, Araiguma, Kangaroo, Zou Holidays Sanrio Characters My Melody--Halloween Image001.jpg|Halloween Sanrio Characters My Melody--Christmas Image001.jpg|Christmas TV/Movie Stills My melody.png|With Ruby, Kuromi, Baku Trivia *My Melody is represented in Animal Crossing: New Leaf - Welcome amiibo's Sanrio card pack by the normal deer villager Chelsea. She has an entire line of furniture and clothing modeled after My Melody. Sources *January 2016 Calendar on Sanrio.com *January 2017 Calendar on Sanrio.com *My Melody Character Profile on Sanrio.co.jp *My Melody Products on Sanrio.com *My Melody Character Goodies on Sanrio.com *Friend of the Month: My Melody on Sanrio.com *Friend of the Month: My Melody (blog) on Sanrio.com *Roses and My Melody on Sanrio.co.jp *Mariland on Sanrio.co.jp *History of My Melody on Sanrio.co.jp *My Melody's Family and Friends on Sanrio.co.jp *My Melody on Wikipedia *Littleforestfellow Profile on Sanrio.co.jp *My Melody Ranking on SanrioCharacterRanking.com via Archive.org (2016) Category:Characters Category:My Melody Universe Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:1970s